What happens when you give Dean morphine
by writergirl94
Summary: What does happen? Why does think Dean he's batman? How is Sam feeling about all this? Written from complete boredom and radnomness.


**A/N: Written out of complete boredom. Complete randomness. I got the batman stuff from a commercial I saw on youtube. Hope you enjoy! Please read and REVIEW!!**

Dean + Morphine= Batman

"Sammy?" The older man asked, awakening from his slumber.

"I'm here Dean. What?" The younger man asked from the chair.

Dean was in the hospital because the Wendigo decided to practically rip open his entire arm and he needed professional medical help. The pain was so bad that his doctor gave him morphine.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital. Remember you were attacked?"

"Were under attack?!"

"No Dean. Remember the Wendigo in the woods?"

"The Wendigo came from the woods and is attacking?"

Sam rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples "Never mind. Forget it."

"Kay." Dean paused and let his eyes explore his room "Hi Sammy!"

"Hi Dean." Sam laughed.

"Dude I can't believe that Wendigo attacked me."

"Oh you remember now?" Sam scoffed and smiled slightly.

"Remember what?"

"The Wendigo."

"Wendigo? Where?!?!" Dean shot his head back and forth and then gripped it "Dizzy."

"Forget about the Wendigo, Dean. Don't move your head like that." The younger man ordered.

Dean saluted his brother "Yes, sir!"

Sam put his face in his hands. He was about to say something else when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller id and it said it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." The younger man said, relaxed.

"_Hey Sam. Dean alright?" _

"Yeah Bobby. He's awake and stoned."

Dean then shouted **"Hi Bobby!" **And he even waved to the phone. Sam just stared.

Bobby laughed, _"I hope your taping this." _

"I don't know about that Bobby…" Sam said hesitantly.

"_If I was in your shoes boy I would."_

"I'll think about it."

"_If you do, send it to me."_

"Bye Bobby."

"_Look out for your brother, Sam." _The eldest man warned and the line went dead.

"Where's Bobby?' Dean wondered.

"At his house."

"Let's visit him."

"You need to rest, Dean. Will do it later."

Dean then glanced up at the TV, which was playing a baseball game. He soon became engrossed in the program. Sam let his mind wander then. He thought about recording this and blackmailing his brother. But that seemed mean and would Dean do it to him? Yes. Of course he would do it! Sam for once needed to be bad to the bone here. He just had to wait for the perfect moment.

"Touchdown!" The eldest Winchester hollered and threw his hands in the air.

"No, Dean. Homerun." Sam said

"Homerun!" Dean shouted.

Then Dean's nurse entered the room. She was young, looked to be about her late 20s. She had strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Alright sweetie how you feeling?" She asked Dean.

"Hi Erin." The older man turned his head towards her.

"Hi." She giggled, "Feeling feverish hun?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said shrugging.

Erin turned towards Sam "Guess the morphine hasn't worn off yet?"

He nodded and looked at his brother who was grinning. Erin then reached into her pocket and pulled out an ear thermometer. "Hold still for me Dean." She said as she placed the thermometer into his ear.

"I'll hold still for you anytime, sweetheart." He winked.

She smiled at him and then the thermometer beeped and she lifted to look "98.6 good. Let me just check the other ear." She did and it was 98.6. "Well Mr. Winchester- " She began.

"Sam. Call me Sam."

"Alright Sam his temp is normal but were going to run a few more tests and the rabies check from the bite still hasn't come back so when it does hopefully everything will be good and you can take your brother home."

"Thanks, Erin." Sam smiled at her.

"Erin I don't want to leave you." Dean said.

"That's sweet hun. Hopefully I'll talk to you again when you're sober because you are _adorable_." She said that last word really sexy.

Dean nodded happily grinning like a new puppy. Erin smiled at both of the Winchester boys and left the room and down the hall.

"Dude did you see that chick? Man these doctor's set me up with one hot nurse. I gotta' get her number!"

"Dean is that you?"

The older Winchester scrunched his face "I'm not Dean. I'm Batman."

Sam stared. Dean grinned. Sam ran his hand through his hair. Dean licked his lips. Sam then got his phone from his pocket and went to his record a video section and pressed start.

"Hello good citizen my name is Batman."

"Dean g-"

"Who's Dean?"

'Ugh De- I mean Batman I think it's time you go to sleep."

"No I have to save the city and you could be my assistant!" He got excited. "What's your name?"

"It's Sam."

"Sammy boy it's been years how are you?"

Sam groaned and stood up and walked over to the TV and turned it off. He then returned to his chair and lightly pushed Dean down into a laying position.

"Sleep Batman." He ordered.

"Gotham City needs me!" He protested.

"Well you need to sleep to save the people. The joker has unleashed everyone into a deep sleep and Erin the pretty nurse gave you the medicine so you can fall asleep and go in dream world and defeat Joker."

"Really?" The older man asked.

Sam nodded "Close your eyes and go to sleep if you want to stop the joker."

Finally Dean Winchester obeyed his brother and closed his eyes. His body soon relaxed and his breaths were even and he drifted to sleep. Sam smiled with relief and leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes too.

Xoxo

"Sam!" Someone called "Sammy come on man wake up!"

Sam snapped up and blinked wildly to find Dean sitting up and staring at him with a look of 'what the hell?'

"Dean? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"What do you remember?"

"Uh the son of bitch Wendigo that ripped up my arm. Erin said they stitched me up with like twenty or more stitches. Dude she's hot and her shift is done at nine tonight. Score right?"

Sam just stared bewildered.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked and reached out and patted his shoulder. Sam then got out his phone and sent the video titled 'Dean stoned' to Bobby first before Dean erased it. Then finally he opened up the video for Dean and pressed play.

Dean watched. Sam laughed. Dean's jaw went slightly ajar. Sam grinned.

"Delete it!"

"Alright."

"Did you send it to anyone?"

"No."

"Sam."

"I didn't."

"Liar."

"Okay I sent it to Bobby."

"Bobby? Oh crap."

"Sorry, man."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of my crazy randomness? haha hope it was enjoyable. I was going to post this last week but reality is a bitch. So REVIEW. also some important notices are up on my profile so check them out. .Supernatural!**


End file.
